


A Night for the Scrap Book

by Spectre058



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bukkake, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, F/M, Facials, Gangbang, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, bangbus, party sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectre058/pseuds/Spectre058
Summary: Max and Chloe are the main attraction at a frat party. Nothing but some wild, sexy, naughty fun.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25





	A Night for the Scrap Book

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Commission

*CLICK* The polaroid camera whirred in Max’s hand, ejecting a floppy white square that she pulled out and started to shake. Her subject put a hand up, interposing it between herself and the camera. 

“Max, stop messing around with that thing.” A giggle lurked in the back of Chloe’s voice as she admonished her friend. “Put that down and come help me with this.” 

“No way.” Max relied, pocketing the picture and raising the camera to take another. “This was your idea, you’re the star.” 

“What, are you nervous?” Chloe countered, letting her hand drop and grinning at Max from behind her new plaything. When her barb failed to get a response, she rolled a nonchalante shoulder. “Fine, if you’re just gonna watch, at least make sure you get my good side.” 

And with that, the punky blue haired girl opened her mouth and slipped the cock she’d been hiding behind into her mouth. The cock’s owner groaned, mixing a chuckle of his own in with the sound. “It’s cool. There will be plenty for both of you to do when we get to the house. If your friend just wants to watch right now, that’s fine. Heck, let's give her a show.” 

They did just that. For the next few minutes, as the old VW bus they were in wound its way through the sleepy town, Chloe sucked the guy’s cock, taking plenty of breaks to pose for Max’s camera. 

*CLICK* Chloe on her knees, one hand tossing out rock horns, her other wrapped around the base of his cock, her stuck her tongue out as she winked at the camera.

*CLICK* A high angle shot, taken from over the man’s shoulder, showing Chloe looking up at him, eyes twinkling as she sucked his balls. 

*CLICK* Chloe, make up starting to run, his cock all the way in her throat and his hands tangled in her blue hair. 

*CLICK* The man stroking himself off as Chloe knelt before him, mouth wide, tongue out and waiting.

  
  
*CLICK* Chloe hugged up against Max, planting a big gooey kiss on her friend’s cheek.

A minute later the bus stopped, and the driver circled around to open the side door. He grinned as he saw them. “Couldn’t even wait till we got here. Again.”

Chloe gave him a kiss on the cheek too, leaving a little cum behind. “Just warming up. Don’t worry, you’ll get your turn too.”

Then, linking arms with a slightly less bouncy Max, she sauntered her way into the house. 

The door swung open, and both girls were greeted with cheers and applause by the half dozen guys waiting for them. Chloe yelled back, letting go of Max so she could fling her hands up. Max’s greeting was less effusive, but she also smiled and waved back, blushing a little. This wasn’t the first time they’d done this, and by now everybody was pretty familiar with the routine. They were led a little further into the house, it was a new house every time, until they reached what Chloe had started calling the “party room”. This time it was a den that somebody had turned into a mancave. Beer posters and swimsuit calendars decorated the walls, a TV dominated one corner of the room, and a ping pong table littered with discarded red solo cups took up much of another. So it was a frat. That was cool, frats were usually fun. It was also clear they’d made a bit of an effort to clean up for them, which Max found oddly sweet. The table had been pushed against a wall, and the lumpy couches had been wiped clean of debris and spread out a bit to make a little extra space for the evening’s activities. 

Activities that Chloe seemed more than eager to get to. Stepping over the ping pong table, she peeled out of her leather jacket to reveal the mesh tank top she wore underneath. The extremely see through mesh tank top that did far more to highlight the fact that she wasn’t wearing a bra than it did to hide it. With a flick of her wrist she tossed the jacket onto the table, and turned to face the cheering guys. Spreading her hands to either side she demanded, “Who’s ready to get this fucking party started?”

If the cheer when they’d entered the house was loud, the response to that was deafening. The guys hooted, hollered, and catcalled, and in the middle of that maelstrom, Chloe reached out, grabbed Max’s hand, and pulled her into a wild kiss. Around them, the cheers intensified, but for a moment, all Max could focus on was Chloe. Her arms were around her, fingers slipping up under Max’s short skirt to cup her ass. Her lips were soft, warm, and tasted slightly salty. Max pressed into her, letting the last bits of reservation that always followed her into these events met away under that kiss. The Max Caulfield who eventually turned away from that kiss wasn’t the same one who’d walked in the door two minutes before. Her hoodie joined Chloe’s jacket on the table, revealing her own cut down crop top and the temporary tribal tattoo she’d let Chloe talk her into putting just over her ass. And that was that. The preamble was over and it was on to the main event. 

Hands grabbed at her arms, pulling her away from Chloe. She didn’t resist, didn’t try to fight them as she was half guided, half shoved to her knees. This was why she was here. Her hands came up, fingers struggled with zippers and buttons for a moment, then she got it, and she pulled his fly open and boxers down, earning her reward. His dick was already stiff, not fully hard but well on its way there. She helped coax it the rest of the way with a flurry of light kisses as she tugged his pants further down his legs. It seemed to work, because by the time his jeans were at his knees, his cock was bouncing steadily in front of her. Good. She wrapped a hand around his base, steadying him before placing one more kiss on the head. This time she let the kiss spread, opening her mouth slowly to suck his head in between her lips. He groaned. She moaned. His hand came to rest on her head, urging her further. Max complied. His cock slid deeper into her mouth, her lips slipping down the shaft to meet her hand. She started to bob her head, fingers keeping time with her movements. Soon his groan had turned into a series of heavy moans, and she felt his fingers sipping into her hair. He pushed, and she went deeper. And deeper. He was in her throat now, her nose buried in his pubes, and his fingers were starting to clench. She gave it a few more seconds, then pulled back, pushing past his initial resistance to pull free from his cock. Looking up at him, her mouth hanging open and her drool dripping from his hard cock, she let him see just how messy his dick had gotten her before slipping it back into her mouth.

Now she pushed hard, ignoring his hand to shove herself all the way to the base. She gagged, spluttered, and pulled back only to thrust forward again. And again. Each thrust made a wet *gluck* and she could feel the drool starting to leak down her chin. Max kept going, giving herself fully to the night. Spittle splashed off her chin to drip onto her shirt, making the thin fabric cling to her skin. She didn’t care. She fucked her own face on his cock, diving fully into the depravity and indulgence of it all. His hands were back in her hair, fingers tightening as his breath came faster and faster. Knowing what was coming, she reached up and fondled his balls. They were wet, splashed with saliva and precum, and her touch was all it took to send him over the edge. With a final groan he pulled her hard against him, stammering: “take it slut” as he pumped his load into her throat. Max gagged on the first shot, swallowed the second, and pulled back to let the dregs of his third splash over her lips. “Thanks, big boy.”

And that's how the next few minutes went. Another guy pushed his cock in her face, and she eagerly sucked him down. Beside her, Chloe was already on her third. Her friend had one cock in her mouth, her head bobbing industriously on it while on either side of her she had her hands wrapped around two more. Every few moments she’d pull her mouth off the cock in front of her to show one of the others some love, getting them wet again before returning to the middle dick. The guys around her were all leering down at Chloe, their comments a combination of degrading and impressed.

“Look at her go. This slut really knows how to handle dick.”

“Fuck yeah, bitch, suck my shit.”

“Her friend’s a little freak too. Look what she did to Jimmy.”

“Jimmy’s a fucking pussy. He came too fast. She’s got me all fucking hard and I’mma take this slut’s pussy now before you shits fuck it up.”

The guy Max was sucking reached down, tugging her up off her knees and pushing her towards the nearby couch. So that was what he wanted? Fine by her. Max bent over, bracing herself over the couch’s arm, and tugged her skirt up so she could wiggle her ass at him. That earned her an impressed laugh, and his hands captured her hips. He didn’t bother taking her panties off, just pulled them to the side and pushed his head against her snatch. With her spit, and Jimmy’s cum, still coating his shaft, he slipped right in. Max cried out as he sank himself deep. His cock was big, filling her up, and heat exploded in her cunt as he started to pump his hips. He cries grew louder as he picked up speed and panting moans spurred him to move faster. From her place in the trio of guys, Chloe pulled her mouth off of cock long enough to shout, “Yeah! Get it girl!”

She was certainly getting it. The guy behind her was really hammering her now, each thrust shaking her whole body, making her ass jiggle and tits bounce under her shirt. Somebody must have seen that, because a moment later a hand grabbed her crop top and pulled it up to expose her tits. Like Chloe, she wasn’t wearing a bra, just a pair of pasties that read: “I ❤ cock’ That got a laugh from the guy who’d pulled her top up, and a cheer when he read them out to the room. The guy fucking her punctuated his comment with a slap across her ass that made her yelp. She’d been getting wetter and wetter as she’d sucked dick, and now his cock was pushing her headlong towards the precipice of total released. Another slap, and few more thrusts, and the sound of Chloe’s cries as somebody finally started to fuck her was all it took to push Max over the edge. 

She screamed as she came, bucking hard and letting it all out in a few moments of pure primal bliss. Her partner screamed too, caught up in the excitement of the moment, and a new heat flooded her insides. It mixed with the release of her pleasure, amplifying it for a moment before receding as he pulled out. She twisted to look back at him and found herself staring directly into the black eye of her own polaroid camera. Somebody had picked it up from the ping pong table. *CLICK* While she blinked the flash out of her eyes, the man who’d been fucking her stepped aside. She wasn’t left hanging for long though. A new person stepped up to take his place, and in a few moments Max sank into the pleasure of getting fucked. 

The next time she saw Chloe was when she caught a glimpse of her friend on all fours, getting spit roasted. The guy fucking her from behind had pulled her arm back so her chest was tilted towards Max. Somebody had taken a sharpie and written “COCK WHORE” across her chest over her tits. As she watched, the guy in her mouth tangled his hands in her blue hair. He pulled his cock out, spit in her face, and rubbed his cock through the mess before shoving himself back into her mouth, laughing at the look of absolute bliss on Chloe’s face. Max though she heard him say to the effect of: “Damn girl, you nasty.” but a fresh cock pulled itself from her own lips and she couldn’t be sure. 

She also couldn’t pay attention to Chloe any more, because things had just gotten much more intense for her. The guy fucking her had shifted his position a bit, making room for his buddy to slip in behind Max and push his cock into her ass. She moaned as he did, burying her face in first guy’s shoulder shuddering as he filled her ass. It wasn’t the first time she’d had somebody up there. Not even the first time tonight. But it was the first time she’d a cock in each hole at the same time, and she felt like she was either going to break, or have the biggest fucking orgasm of her entire damn life. It was a close one, but orgasm won out, and Max screamed in mindless pleasure as she came again. After that, things got a bit hazy for her, positions and partners blending together as the night devolved into hedonistic excesses. 

In the end, she was on her knees again, pressed up against Chloe in the middle of a ring of cocks. It seemed the entire party was here, all of them with their dicks out and hands working furiously as they pumped themselves towards completion. They both knew what that meant, and already streaked in sweat and cum the two girls kissed, making it a show. Max’s fingers slipped between Chloe’s legs, and she curled two of them into her best friend’s dripping snatch. Chloe moaned into the kiss, and her hand came up, fondling Max as she got fingered. For a few moments they were all there was in the world, then a slightly slurred voice called out: “Over here girls.”

They both turned into the flash, grinning sloppy, cock drunk grins just as the first of the ring of cocks popped off. Cum splashed down over both of them, the first few warning drops of a shower. Something else accompanied those pearly droplets though. A handful of fluttering squares of paper rained down on them the guys started to cum. Polaroids. The guys were tossing their favorite pictures down on them as they came. It was a novel way to end the evening, and as thick strands of ropey cum began to splash across their naked bodies, Max reached out to catch one of the fluttering pieces of paper. It was a picture of both of them, Max laying on her back on the couch while one of the guys fucked her ass, with Chloe’s face buried in her cunt as somebody fucked her over the edge of the couch. Scrambling on the ground, she started to gather as many of the other pictures as she could. 

Later, as they sat in the back of the VW, jacket and hoodie hiding the mess still drying on their naked bodies beneath, they sorted through the slightly sticky photos. Chloe’s favorite was a picture of herself getting spitroasted, with both guy’s high fiving over her. Before they’d left, one of the guys in the picture had taken a sharpie and written: “we’ll always have Paris” in the white space at the bottom of the polaroid and added his number. 

Max’s favorite was actually the last photo they’d taken. It showed both of them a few moments after the final cum shower. They were sweaty, covered in jizz. One of her pasties was just straight up gone, and a few more derogatory sharpie comments had been added to Chloe’s body, but they were both smiling and they were holding hands. That one was definitely going into the scrap book. 


End file.
